


from a distance

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек приходит на игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from a distance

Дерек не назвал бы себя фанатом лакросса. Что интересного в беге за маленьким мячом и попытками поймать его? 

Хоккей на траве и то веселее, особенно с тяжелыми деревянным клюшками и таким же неподъемным мячом. Можно было оставить на теле противника болезненные синяки. Здесь же оставалось рассчитывать только на собственные силы. 

Хейл видел не раз как Скотт срывался, переворачивал собственных одноклассников вверх тормашками, не замечал ничего вокруг и несся дальше к воротам. Стайлз не такой. Он человек, способный контролировать собственные эмоции. Получив по ногам от соперника он лишь скалился, бурчал себе что-нибудь под нос и бежал дальше. Даже не думая отомстить. Дерек находил это забавным. Даже не забавным, а скорее милым. Мягким. В Стайлзе еще оставалось это желание помогать нуждающимся, не помышляя о возврате долга. 

Со своего места Дерек видел Стайлза. Хейла тогда сшибло контрастом между покрасневшей шеей Стилински и бледными пальцами, которыми он тер разгоряченную кожу. Игра должна была закончиться через десять минут и Дерек решил, что настало самое подходящее время для возвращения домой. 

На поле мальчишки в форме старались победить друг друга, Скотт что-то орал Джексону. Стайлз не глядя возвращал Денни бутылку с водой. Дерек уходил с поля и не знал, что его все это время видел один лишь Стайлз.


End file.
